Star Wars
Star Wars dækker udover seks film, også over computerspil, fanfiktion, mm. Selve Star Wars-historien og -miljøet er grundlagt af George Lucas. Men fænomenet er så udbredt, at mange fans og forfattere på egen hånd har udvidet i form af noveller, hjemmelavede filmklip, mm. Filmene af George Lucas omfatter følgende seks episoder: * Episode I: The Phantom Menace (Den Usynlige Fjende) * Episode II: Attack of the Clones (Klonernes Angreb) * Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (Sithfyrsternes Hævn) * Episode IV: A New Hope (Et Nyt Håb) * Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (Imperiet Slår Igen) * Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (Jediridderen Vender Tilbage) George Lucas planlagde dog oprindeligt ni film, men om de sidste tre nogensinde bliver lavet vides endnu ikke. Desuden findes der også tegnefilmen Clone Wars, der handler om begivenhederne mellem episode 2 og 3, og yderligere er det planlagt at producere en tv-serie, der skal udkomme i 2007. Universet dick dick Alt hvad der foregår i Star Wars udspiller sig i den fiktive Star Wars-galakse (eng. The Star Wars Galaxy). Galaksen er delvist baseret på hvad der foregår og fortælles i filmene, men også i Expanded Universe hvor fans supplerer med udvidet fiktiv information om teknologier, racer, planeter, figurer, historier, mm. Expanded Universe er dog også styret af officielle kilder. Den eneste regel i Expanded Universe er at det der findes på, ikke må være i konflikt med eksisterende materiale. Star Wars-galaksen siges at være opstået ca. 5 milliarder år før begivenhederne i The Phantom Menace. Hver film åbnes med ordene "A long time ago... In a galaxy far, far away", der oversat betyder "For lang tid siden... I en galakse langt, langt borte". Her henledes der naturligvis til den fiktive Star Wars Galakse. Skaberne bag det udvidede univers forsøger at forholde sig så tæt på traditionel fysik som overhovedet muligt. Således kan man også opleve fænomener, der minder om dem, vi allerede kender til i det virkelige liv. Eksempelvis er planeten Bespin (fra Star Wars Galaksen) en gasgigant, ligesom de virkelige planeter Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus og Neptun er gasgiganter. Dette forsøg lykkedes dog langtfra. I filmene kan man opleve, at der er lyd i rummet. Da vi ved, at rummet er tomt, også for luft, kan der ikke være lyd, da lyd nemlig bevæger sig gennem luften - eller andre objekter. Alligevel har Lucas' rumkampe flotte lydeffekter og lign. Lucas har selv udtalt, at i hans univers, er der luft i rummet. Ligeledes kan de mange eksplosioner - som f.eks. når Dødsstjernen eksplodere - ikke have så meget ild, da eksplosioner og ild kræver tilstedeværelsen af ilt. Alligevel er åbningsscenen i det tredje kapitel, Revenge of the Sith, blevet omtalt af skaberne af filmen som en mulighed for at få langt mere ild og eksplosioner, da kampen foregår i den øverste del af Corouscants atmosfære, og dermed indeholder luft, til forskel for det lufttømme rum. Star Wars er altså en underlig størrelse, når det kommer til den rigtige verdens fysik. Regioner Star Wars-galaksen er delt op i regioner og handelsruter. Mange af de planeter, man ser i Star Wars-filmene, befinder sig enten i nærheden af galaksens kerne eller i yderområderne af galaksen. De overordnede regioner hedder: * Dybe Kerne * Kerne Planeterne * Kolonierne * Expansion Regionen * Inner Rim * Mid Rim * Outer Rim Dertil findes der også sektorer, områder og handelsruter. Fx. Kraften I Star Wars-galaksen finder man også Kraften (eng. The Force), der i A New Hope siges at være et kraftfelt, der gennemtrænger alt levende. I The Phantom Menace er der dog tale om Kraften i form mediklorianer, der findes i blodet. Jo højere antal mediklorianer, jo stærkere er man i Kraften. Kraften er den energi, som Jedier, Siths, mm. benytter til bl.a. at udøve telekinese, hoppe unaturligt højt eller ændre hvad svagtsindede personer tænker. Afhængig af hvilken side af Kraften man dyrker findes der en række andre evner, så som muligheden for at kvæle folk uden egentlig at røre dem eller skyde lyn efter dem. Historien Da Jedi-ordenen blev skabt, for at bringe fred og orden, endte nogle Jedier med at blive forført til den mørke side. Efter en krig mellem de gode og de onde Jedier, hvor de onde tabte, skabte de Sith-ordenen, der holdt sig skjult i mange tusinde år. The Phantom Menace Den første episode, The Phantom Menace, finder sted i året 32 BBY. Handelsføderationen har lagt en blokade omkring planeten Naboo, og forsøger at tvinge Dronning Amidala til at underskrive en traktat. Da hun nægter dette, iværksætter Handelsføderationen en invasion. Det opdages af Jedi Mesteren Qui-Gon Jinn og hans Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi der netop var blevet udsat for et baghold, da de forsøgte at forhandle med Handelsføderationen på en af Føderationens rumstationer over Naboo. Jedierne farer vild i en skov, efter hæren er blevet landsat, men støder på gunganeren Jar Jar Binks der hjælper dem med at finde vej til paladset, hvorfra de vil eskortere Dronning Amidala til Coruscant. Da rumskibet med dronningen, jedierne og en lille stab af mennesker forsøger at flygte gennem blokaden, bliver en vigtig del af motoren ramt, og skibet må nødlande på Tatooine. På Tatooine tager Qui-Gon, Jar Jar og Padmé ind til byen for at lede efter reservedele. De ender hos skrothandleren Watto, der viser sig at være deres eneste håb. Desværre er Republic Credits en meget ringe valuta på Tatooine, og et Jedi-tanketrick udført af Qui-Gon virker ikke på den grådige Watto. De møder derefter den ca. 9-årige Anakin Skywalker, som er slave ved Watto, der tilbyder hjælp og husly. Qui-Gon fornemmer at der er noget specielt ved denne dreng - og sender en blodprøve til Obi-Wan. Det viser sig at Kraften er enormt stærk hos Anakin. Det forklarer også hvorfor han er en af de få mennesker, der har hurtig nok reaktion til at kontrollere en podracer. Qui-Gon indgår et væddemål med Watto, der omhandler Anakins deltagelse i podrace-løbet. Det står mellem den reservedel, de mangler til rumskibet, og resten af Dronningens rumskib. Inden løbet går i gang udvider de væddemålet til også at omfatte Anakins befrielse som slave. Anakin vinder løbet, får sin frihed og skaffer Qui-Gon de reservedele, som er nødvendige for at deres rejse mod Coruscant kan fortsætte. Men netop som de skal til at gå ombord på skibet, indhentes de af Darth Sidious' lærling; Darth Maul, som går til angreb mod Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon springer ombord på flyet, netop som det skulle til at lette. På Coruscant indledes en lang debat i Senatet omkring Handelsføderationens invasion, alt imens Anakin skal til optagelsesprøve i Jedi-rådet. Dog konkluderer rådet, at han er for gammel, og desuden er rådet mere interesseret i at diskutere hvad det var, Qui-Gon havde kæmpet mod på Tatooine. Noget tydede nemlig på at vedkommende var oplært i Sith-fyrsternes kundskaber - og Sith-ordenen havde man ikke set noget til i tusind år. Forhandlingerne i senatet foregår alt for langsomt, og Padmé beslutter at tage tilbage til Naboo og selv ordne sagerne. De allierer sig med gunganerne, der udkæmper en krig mod en hær af droider på en slagmark uden for Theed. Imens trænger Padmé sammen med en lille stab af efterfølgere ind på paladset og overtager magten dér. En flåde af rumskibe, bl.a. med Anakin som pilot (da han ved en fejl tændte det fly, han gemte sig i), går i kamp mod de af Handelsføderationens rumstationer, der udgør blokaden omkring planeten. Qui-Gon og Obi-Wan støder på Darth Maul igen. Det lykkedes Maul at slå Qui-Gon ihjel, men Obi-Wans hævntørst blev også enden på Maul selv. Inden Qui-Gon går bort, når han at give Obi-Wan et sidste ønske: Anakin skal oplæres som Jedi - han er den udvalgte, der skal bringe balance i Kraften. Efterfølgende konverserer Yoda og Obi-Wan om Anakins træning, og det ender med at Obi-Wan får tilladelse til at træne drengen. Obi-Wan ville havde trænet Anakin med eller uden Jedi-rådets tilladelse. Under ligbrændingen af Qui-Gon forsikrer Obi-Wan Anakin om, at han har fået tilladelse til at træne ham. Yoda diskuterer med Mace Windu om hvorvidt Darth Maul var lærlingen eller Sith-mesteren, da der kun er to Siths; hverken mere eller mindre... Eftersejren over Føderationen - både på land og i luften over planeten - bliver der holdt en stor fest i Theed, hovedstaden på Naboo. Anakin er blevet klippet og fået Padawan-klæder på. Gunganerne slutter endelig fred med Amidala og hendes folk. Attack of the Clones 10 år efter The Phantom Menace er Padmé blevet senator, da hendes regensperiode som dronning på Naboo var udløbet. På vej til Coruscant bliver hendes skib sprunget i luften af en dusørjæger, men Padmé anvendte en stedfortræder, der døde i hendes sted i eksplosionen. Jedi-rådet sætter de Obi-Wan og Anakin til at beskytte hende. På vej op ad en elvatoren til hendes opholdssted, kan Obi-Wan tydeligt mærke på Anakin at han er nervøs for at se hende - han har tænkt på hende hver eneste dag siden de sidst sås, for ca. 10 år siden. Padmé kan i starten ikke genkende Anakin, men da hun opdager det er ham, bliver hun glad, omend får hun Anakin til at føle sig lille ved at sige "Ani, du vil altid være den lille dreng jeg kendte på Tatooine". Obi-Wan og Anakin indleder en kort diskussion om hvorvidt de skal efterforske attentatet, eller blot beskytte Padmé. Det ender - efter endnu et attentat - med at Obi-Wan indleder en jagt på morderen, og kort efter kommer Anakin ham til undsætning. De får pacificeret den skyldige dusørjæger, men netop som hun skal til at afsløre hvem hun arbejder for bliver hun skudt af en anden dusørjæger, der sidder på et tag ikke langt borte. Obi-Wan forsøger at få analyseret pilen, som dusørjægeren blev dræbt med, i Jedi-templet, men et resultat udebliver. Derefter opsøger han sin gamle ven Dexter, der fortæller at den stammer fra Kamino-folket, der fremstiller kloner. Obi-Wan opsøger Kamino, men opdager at positionen er blevet slettet fra Jedi-arkiverne - noget kun en Jedi kunne have gjort - og et større plot synes at udvikle sig. Imens opholder Padmé og Anakin sig et hemmeligt sted på Naboo, for at Padmé kan være i sikkerhed. Anakin åbner op og fortæller om hans følelser for hende, men fordi Anakin er Jedi må han ikke knytte følelsesmæssige bånd. En nat får Anakin mareridt om hans mor, og han bliver nødt til at opsøge hende på Tatooine. Han finder ud af hun er blevet befriet som slave og har giftet sig med Cliegg Lars. Desværre er hun blevet taget til fange af Sandfolket og det vides ikke om hun er i live eller er død. Anakin finder frem til deres lejr, og da moderen dør i hans arme, viser han de første egentlige tegn på hans mørke side, ved at slå alle i lejren ihjel - inkl. kvinder og børn. Tilbage i Lars-familiens hjem udtaler han til Padmé "De er døde - alle sammen. Og ikke kun mændende. Men også kvinder, og børn. De er som dyr, og jeg slagtede dem som dyr. Jeg HADER dem". På Kamino finder Obi-Wan ud af at DNA'en til klonerne stammer fra en dusørjæger, kaldet Jango Fett. Yderligere får han at vide at klonerne, er en hær til Republikken, bestilt af en Syfo-Dias. Men ingen i Jedi-rådet syntes at vide noget som helst om denne bestilling. Obi-Wan får en kort snak med Jango, og selvom Jango spiller uskyldig, ved de begge godt hvad der foregår. Derfor udspiller der sig en mindre kampscene på landingsplatformen, hvor en jagt i rumskibe indledes. I et asteroidebælte omkring Geonosis lykkedes det Obi-Wan at få Jango, og hans søn Boba Fett (egentlig en klon af Jango selv - men ingen modifikationer, som f.eks. forøget vækst), til at tro at Obi-Wan er sprunget i småstykker. Da han lander på Geonosis og sniger sig ind på noget der tilsyneladende er en form for base, opdager han at seperatisterne, heriblandt Handelsføderationen, holder til dér - alle under ledelse af Grev Dooku, der igen er under ledelse af Darth Sidious. Obi-Wan bliver dog fanget, men inden da når han at sende en besked afsted om, hvad der foregår på Geonosis. Anakin og Padmé får også denne meddelse fra Obi, og beslutter sig for at forsøge at redde ham. De bliver dog selv taget til fange, og alle tre skal afstraffes i en enorm arena. For at underholde indbyggerne skal de tre kæmpe mod tre store monstre. Men snedige som de nu engang er, lykkedes det dem alle at forblive i live. Efter at have fået de nødvendige beføjelser i senatet anvender Republikken deres klonhær, og går i krig mod seperatisternes androider på Geonosis. Da slaget syntes at være vundet flygter Dooku, men efterfølges af Anakin og Obi-Wan. Yoda kan via Kraften mærke at det bliver nødvendigt at assistere dem, og forsøger derfor at indhente dem. Han når dog først frem, da Dooku har skåret armen af Anakin og besejret Obi-Wan. Hverken Yoda eller Dooku vinder duellen, og Dooku udnytter chancen til at stikke af. Tilbage på Coruscant står Republikkens ledere og ser på deres nyerhvervede hær, og på Naboo bliver Anakin og Padmé hemmeligt gift. Revenge of the Sith Palpatine er blevet taget til fange af Count Dooku og General Grevious, og altimens et større slag udspiller sig over Coruscant forsøger Obi-Wan og Anakin at redde Palpatine. De kommer ombord på rumskibet, hvor han befinder sig, men må først duellere med Count Dooku. Obi-Wan bliver skubbet væk og klemt fast under en enorm metal-plade, men Anakin besejrer alene Dooku. Mens Anakin holder både sit eget og Dookus lyssværd for Dooku's hals, prøver Palpatine at overtale Anakin til at slå Dooku ihjel på stedet - og trods jediernes principper, som Anakin også nævner, skærer han til sidst halsen over på Dooku, der nu ellers var forsvarsløs. Da de prøver at slippe væk med Palpatine støder de på Grevious, som herefter flygter, "som han altid gør". Efter Palpatine er bragt sikkert tilbage til Coruscant, mødes Padmé og Anakin omsider igen, hvor hun informerer han om deres graviditet. Om natten får Anakin mareridt, ligesom dem han havde om sin mor kort før hun døde, nu omhandlende Padmé, hvor han ser hende dø i efter at have født. Han bliver opsat på at redde hende, og Palpatine fortæller ved en operaforestilling, kort tid efter, om hvordan Darth Plagueis - en Sith - var i stand til at forhindre folk i at dø. Han fortæller også at den mørke side har en magt, som mange almindelige vil finde unaturlig. Kort tid efter skal det da også vise sig at Palpatine rent faktisk er den Sith, jedierne længe har haft ledt efter. Da Mace Windu forsøger at arrestere Palpatine, bliver hans kollegaer slået ihjel, men Windu overmander Palpatine. Inden han kan gøre det af med Palpatine, dukker Anakin op og forråder Windu. Det var et nødvendigt træk for Anakin, da Palpatine på det tidspunkt er den eneste der kan redde Padmé. Anakin overgiver sig selv til den mørke side, og bliver Palpatines elev. Palpatine omdøber ham til: Darth Vader! Altimens dette sker, kæmper alle jedier side om side med klontropperne. Men nu hvor Anakin har vendt sig til den mørke side, er tiden inde for Palpatine til at iværksætte Ordre 66. Alle klontropperne gør nu baghold på Jedierne, og kun meget få undslipper forræderiet - heriblandt Yoda (der har kæmpet sammen med wookierne på Kashyyyk) og Obi-Wan (der netop har slået Grevious ihjel). Anakin har fået ordre til et gå til Jedi-templet og slå alle ihjel - selv børn. Derefter skal han videre til Mustafar for at slå de sidste seperatistledere ihjel, her i blandt dem fra Handelsføderationen. Repbulikken bliver knust og kort tid efter annoncerer Palpatine i senatet at Det Galaktiske Imperium nu er etableret. Padmé er rejst til Mustafar for at møde Anakin. Obi-Wan, der netop har fortalt hende at Anakin er vendt til den mørke side og har slået børn ihjel, har sneget sig ombord på skibet, da hun ikke var villig til at oplyse hvor Anakin befandt sig. Obi-Wan fik af Yoda, ordre på at eliminere Anakin - meget mod Obi-Wans vilje, da han i filmen også siger "Han er som min bror". Men da Obi-Wan dukker på Mustafar efter Padmé og Anakin er genforenet, mener Anakin at hun har forrådet ham, og laver grib på hende. Efterfølgende kommer Anakin og Obi-Wan i en duel, der ender med at Anakin mister både ben og arme. Palpatine fornemmer dog gennem Kraften at der er noget galt med Anakin, og kommer for at hjælpe ham tilbage til Coruscant. Mens Anakin får sin dragt på - der er nødvendig for han fortsat kan leve, føder Padmé deres tvillinger: Leia og Luke. Leia bliver adoperet af Bail Organa og hans kone, mens Luke bliver adoperet af Lars-familien på Tatooine. Yoda søger eksil på Dagobah, efter at have fejlet i en duel mod Palpatine, og Obi-Wan søger eksil på Tatooine, hvor han via Force Ghost kan komme i kontakt med sin afdøde mester, Qui-Gon Jinn. A New Hope Mange år efter Revenge of the Sith har Det Galaktiske Imperium med Palpatine og Darth Vader i spidsen fået opbygget en enorm magt - herunder også Dødsstjernen. De jager dog stadig oprørerne som der bliver flere og flere af, og de er ivrige efter at finde ud af hvor oprørne opholder sig. Vader og en stab invaderer derfor et rumskib, men Prinsesse Leia, der nu er voksen, når at lagre de værdifulde oplysninger i R2-D2. R2-D2 og C-3PO undslipper i et lille kapsel og lander på planeten Tatooine. Prinsesse Leia bliver taget til fange, og spærret inde på Dødsstjernen. R2-D2 leder efter en Obi-Wan Kenobi, der skal have oplysninger som er gemt i sin hukommelse. Men han og C-3PO bliver fanget af jawaerne og solgt som skrot til Luke Skywalker og hans stedforældre. Luke opdager ved et tilfælde oplysninger i R2-D2, og begynder at opsøge Obi-Wan Kenobi. Efter at have haft problemer med Sandfolket hvor netop Kenobi kom dem til undsætning, forenes Luke og Obi-Wan. Da Luke opdager at hans stedforældre er blevet slået ihjel, beslutter han at rejse væk sammen med Kenobi, R2-D2 og C-3PO. Dog skal de først finde en pilot, og derfor tager de til en af de nærmeste byer. Her møder de Han Solo og Chewbacca der tager imod tilbuddet. Han Solo skylder nemlig mange penge til Jabba the Hutt og har netop dræbt en dusørjæger der forsøgte at fange Solo. De ender på Dødsstjernen hvor Han Solo, Chewbacca og Luke forsøger at redde prinsessen. R2-D2 og C-3PO står i et kontrolrum, hvor R2 kan operere forskellige steder i Dødsstjernen med en lille arm han har, og Obi-Wan opsøger Darth Vader. Efter at have reddet prinsessen bliver de straks indhentet af stormtrooperne, og må springe ned i en affaldscontainer. Uheldigvis skal containeren til at mase skraldet, men på et hængende hår når R2-D2 at bremse dem. I mens Luke, Han, Leia og Chewbacca skal til gå ombord på Tusindårsfalken opdager Luke at Darth Vader og Obi-Wan står i en lyssværdduel. Da Obi-Wan får øje på Luke, stopper han med at kæmpe og lader Vader slå ham ihjel. Blandt fans menes der at han offrede sig selv til Kraften, for nemmere at kunne hjælpe Luke. Som Leia regnede med ville Det Galaktiske Imperium udnytte hendes flugt til at spore oprørsbasen, der viser sig at være på en måne over Yavin 4. Oprørerne frygter oprigtigt nok at Imperiet vil bruges deres laserstråle fra Dødsstjernen til at destruere hele månen, derfor må resterende piloter forsøge at destruere Dødsstjernen. Mange tab gik på at få missionen til at lykkedes, og da Luke skal skyde, finder han som alle de andre computeren frem. Men Obi-Wan's stemme hjemsøger Luke's hoved, og fortæller ham at han skal bruge Kraften for at ramme. Luke gør hvad Obi-Wan giver ham besked på, og rammer plet. Efter oprørerne vender tilbage, bliver Chewbacca, Han og Luke æreret foran alle oprørene. The Empire Strikes Back Oprørsalliancen har flyttet basen til planten Hoth. Luke og Han er reddet ud for at lede efter hvad der skal vise sig at være Imperiets robot-spioner. Desværre mister de to kontakten med hinanden, og Luke bliver slået ned af et monster og slæbt til dette monsters hule. Han må forgæves ridde tilbage. Luke slipper dog fri, men falder om i kulden og sneen på Hoth. Dog bliver han vækket af Obi-Wans "spøgelse" (se Force Ghost). Her får han at vide at han rejse til Dagobah-systemet og finde Yoda. Luke bliver opsporet af Han, og nogle timer efter bliver de fundet af en patrulje af oprørs-fly. Inden de kan forlade Hoth må de dog forsvare sig fra et angreb fra Imperiet, der tilsyneladende har opdaget hvor basen befinder sig. På vej væk fra Hoth flyver Tusindårsfalken med Han, Chewbacca, Leia og C-3PO ombord mod den svævende by Cloud City over Bespin, og Luke og R2-D2 mod Dagobah. Luke ankommer til Dagobah, man må gennem mange problemer før han omsider støder på Yoda. Yoda inviterer Luke til hans hule, og efter en længere overvejelse beslutter Yoda at optræne Luke til Jedi. I mens løber Han, Chewbacca og de andre ind i et baghold arrangeret af Imperiet. Alt i alt ender det med at Han flyver frosset ned og overleveret til en dusørjæger der bringer Han til Jabba the Hutt. Luke ankommer til Cloud City i et forsøg på at befri hans venner. Men han må først i en duel mod Darth Vader, der til slut fortæller Luke at Vader i virkeligheden er Lukes far. Luke kaster sig selv ned ad en dyb skakt, og rammer akkurat en passage der kaster ham ud af bunden af Cloud City - Luke griber dog fat i et stang. Han kommunikerer med Leia der allerede er fløjet væk med deres ny allierede Lando Calrissian, og de flyver tilbage og henter Luke. Return of the Jedi Leia er rejst til Tatooine for at redde Han Solo, der blev overleveret af Boba Fett til Jabba the Hutt. Hun udgiver sig for at være en dusørjæger og har Chewbacca med som "fange". Om natten forsøger hun at frigøre Han Solo fra en boks han der frosset ned i, og det lykkedes da også, men de bliver kort efter taget til fange. Luke ankommer senere, i et forsøg på at frigøre dem alle - Men efter en kamp med den enorme Rancor, er de alle taget til fange. De briges via Jabba's skib mod Scarlacc - et sted hvor fanger bliver ofret. Luke får dog via et snedigt trick gjort sig selv fri, og kan ikke lang tid efter flyve væk med sine venner, og se tilbage på Jabba's brændende skib. Oprørene begynder at samle sig for det endelig angreb mod den nye Dødsstjerne. Men først rejser Luke tilbage til Dagobah, hvor han ser Yoda gå bort. Da Luke kommer tilbage rejser de til Endor hvor de bliver venner med ewokkerne. Her skal de springe en facilitet i luften, der nedbringer skjoldet omkring Imperiets skibe. De lykkedes efter megen besvær, men i mellem tid har Luke måtte overgive sig til Darth Vader. Luke bliver ført til Palpatine, der ligesom med Lukes far, nu forsøger at vende Luke til den mørke side. Det lykkedes dog ikke, men efter en duel mellem Luke og Vader overgiver Luke sig, da han ikke vil bekæmpe sin far. Det får Palpatine til at skyde lyn igennem ham, men i disse øjeblikke vælger Vader side, og kaster Palpatine ned ad en dyb skakt lige ved siden af. I mens har oprørene allerede sprunget kernen af Dødsstjernen i luften, og Luke når kun kort at se sin fars rigtige ansigt, før de må undslippe i en lille rumfærge. Tilbage på Endor bliver destruktionen af Dødsstjernen og Det Galaktiske Imperium fejret. Epilog Luke opdager nogle år efter at Palpatine er blevet reinkarneret, og at der er fremstillet kloner af ham. Luke kan ikke gøre andet end at underkaste sig og gå over til den mørke side og råbe noooo. Det lykkedes ikke for Luke at vende tilbage til den lyse side, før han får dræbt Palpatine i samarbejde med Leia. Kejseren kan ikke overskue den styrke de to søskende har mellem sig og det bliver hans undergang. Luke opretter et nyt Jedi-akademi på Yavin, i håb om at kunne genoprette Jedi-ordenen. Bag scenen Kort tid efter George Lucas var blevet færdig med sine studier, instruerede han filmen American Graffiti, der udkom i 1974. Umiddelbart efter begyndte han arbejdet med Star Wars. A New Hope Siden begyndelsen modtog George ikke meget støtte - hverken fra venner eller 20th Century Fox. Men George havde tillid til sine egne evner og agtede at gøre projektet færdigt. Castingen tog enormt lang tid, og George ønskede udelukkende at bruge ukendte skuespillere (Harrison Ford var ikke kendt på det tidspunkt), men indså at han blev nødt til at hyre en gavet skuespiller til rollen som Obi-Wan Kenobi. Efter castingen kunne optagelserne begynde, og alt syntes at modarbejde holdet. Økonomien var presset, vejret var dårligt og Industrial Light & Magic var langt bagud med filmens special effects. Filmens fremtid så sort ud, og 20th Century Fox blev ikke mere imponeret, da holdet blev nødt til at udskyde udgivelse fra julen 1976 til sommeren 1977. George gjorde også noget der absolut var en stor risiko ved datidens film: Han brugte klassisk musik fremfor datidens moderne musik. Han hyrede John Williams og London Symphony Orchestra, og i samarbejde skabte de et bemærkelsesværdigt godt soundtrack til filmen - og det var den første fremgang George følte i lang tid. Men filmen var mildest talt en katastrofe ved første klipning - og ham der skulle stå for at klippe filmen sammen, ville ikke som George ville, og blev derfor nødt til at fyre ham. George stod nu med en katastrofe af en film, og ingen mand til at klippe den om. Men A New Hope blev færdig, og den fik enorm success, der skabte tillid fra 20th Century Foxs side, stærkere økonomi og mere frihed til næste film, The Empire Strikes Back. Trods forsinkelsen modtog Industrial Light & Magic også stor ros for deres arbejde med filmen, fordi de på en del områder havde opfundet helt nye teknikker. The Empire Strikes Back Da produktionen af The Empire Strikes Back skulle i gang, havde George adgang til betydeligt flere ressourcer end ellers. Men på trods af det, opstod der mange problemer under produktionen - typisk for George altid vil forsøge at gøre ting, der ikke gjort før, på film. Der blev også hyret en ny instruktør, så George havde overskud til at arbejde mere med andre ting. Return of the Jedi The Phantom Menace 20 år efter Return of the Jedi besluttede George sig for at skabe den første del af Star Wars-sagaen, i form af de tre første episoder. De første tre episoder skildrer hvordan en varm og kærlig dreng, bliver forført af mørke og ondskab, og bliver til en af de mest ondsindede personer i Star Wars Galaksen. Til dette ønskede George Lucas en helt unik dreng, der kunne spille rollen som den unge Anakin Skywalker. I alt blev der foretaget omkring 3.000 interviews med unge drenge. Denne mængde blev senere skåret ned til kun tre, der skulle gennemgå et audition med George Lucas og Natalie Portman. Ved produktionen af The Phantom Menace droppede George også ideen om ukendte skuespillere, og hyrede bl.a. Samuel L. Jackson (Mace Windu) og Liam Nesson (Qui-Gon Jinn). Skabelsen af Tatooine og unge Skywalkers hjem var delvist foretaget i et studie og delvis i Tunesien, hvor holdet har haft bygget en mindre by i fuld størrelse. Desværre blev mange dele af byen, inklusiv fuldskala modeller af flere af podracerne ødelagt under en storm. Mange forsøgte dog at undgå panik og lign, og fik meget af det på benene igen under ledelse af Rick McCallum. Ang. Anakins hjem ønskede George Lucas at det skulle ligne enhver 9-årig drengs hjem. Rollen som Jar Jar Binks blev spillet af Ahmet Best - det er dog ikke selve skuespilleren man ser, men man har brugt hans dynamik og stil som reference til at skabe en computergeneret model. Dette er delvist sket ved direkte optagelse med kamera og delvist med motion capture. Også andre figurer er 100% computeranimeret. Attack of the Clones En af de største bekymringer ved Attack of the Clones, var overgangen fra dukke til computeranimering, i forbindelse med Yoda. Holdet frygtede at fansene ikke ville bryde sig om at "den klassiske Yoda" ikke var der længere, og i det hele taget hvordan det overhovedet ville virke. Der har da også vist sig at være delte meninger om den computeranimerede Yoda - Nogle synes den er langt bedre, og andre er utilfredse, og mener at bl.a. kampscenen mellem Count Dooku og Yoda er en skamplet, da den nærmest er gjort til noget morsomt, fremfor en den sædvanlige dystre og spændingsfulde lyssværdsdueller. Revenge of the Sith Episoderne George Lucas planlagde oprindeligt ni film. Fra 1977 til 1983 blev episode 4, 5 og 6 indspillet og udgivet. De blev dog instrueret således, at man ikke behøvede at kende forhistorien, for at følge med - og forhistorien skulle man vente helt til perioden 1999 til 2005 med at få, i form af episode 1, 2 og 3. De første seks episoder har fået tildelt følgende titler: * Episode I: The Phantom Menace (1999) * Episode II: Attack of the Clones (2002) * Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (2005) * Episode IV: A New Hope (1977) * Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) * Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (1983) Der findes som fortalt en række episoder efter 6'eren, men der er ikke umiddelbart planer om en filmatisering af disse. Man kan dog stadig opleve historierne gennem noveller, Expanded Universe og andet fanfiktion der har relation til Star Wars. Persongalleri Universet bebos af et utal af racer og disse repræsenteres af en række nøglepersoner. Alene i filmene er der mange forskellige personligheder: * Anakin Skywalker er en af hovedpersonerne i The Phantom Menace, Attack of the Clones og Revenge of the Sith. Anakin er den lille dreng, der gennem historien bliver trænet til Jedi af Obi-Wan Kenobi, men forført til den mørke side af Palpatine, og bliver til Darth Vader. * Boba Fett er en kendt dusørjæger, der bl.a. hjælper Jabba the Hutt med at jage Han Solo. * C-3PO er en guldfarvet robot, der behersker mere end seks millioner sprog. C-3PO er med i alle seks film. * Chewbacca er af racen wookiee, og desuden assistent til Han Solo på Tusindårsfalken. * Darth Maul er den første Sith der giver sig til kende i mange tusinde år. Maul er oplært af Darth Sidious. * Darth Sidious er den ondskabsfulde iværksætter af modstandbevægelsen mod republikken og Jedi-ordenen. * Darth Vader er en af de mest ondskabsfulde skikkelser i hele galaksen, og blandt de højst stillede i Det Galaktiske Imperium. Vader kendetegnes ved hans sorte dragt og asmatisk-ligende vejrtrækning. * General Grievous er droidehærens general i Revenge of the Sith. Han er oplært i Jediernes discipliner af Darth Sidious og behersker hele fire lyssværd på én gang. * Grev Dooku er en af seperatisternes leder i Attack of the Clones og Revenge of the Sith. * Han Solo er pilot og spiller en vigtig rolle i A New Hope, The Empire Strikes Back og Return of the Jedi. Han ejer Tusindårsfalken, som han driver i samarbejde med wookien Chewbacca. Han bliver desuden også gift med Leia Organa * Jabba the Hutt er en hutt, der i filmene har en rolle fordi han har placeret en dusør på Han Solo. * Jar Jar Binks er en klodset gunganer, der hjælper Qui-Gon Jinn og Obi-Wan Kenobi med at finde vej på Naboo. * Jango Fett er Boba Fetts far, og desuden ham der har doneret sin DNA til de kloner der fremstilles på Kamino til brug i Klonkrigen. * Luke Skywalker er en af hovedpersonerne i A New Hope, The Empire Strikes Back og Return of the Jedi. * Mace Windu er en af de mest magtfulde jedier, og kendetegnes i filmene som den eneste der har et lilla lyssværd. * Mara Jade Skywalker er en dark-Jedi der modtog personlig træning af Palpatine, men skiftede fra den mørke til den lyse side. Desuden bliver hun senere hen gift med Luke Skywalker. Mara Jade er ikke i nogle af episoderne 1 til 6, men er tilgengæld med i de efterfølgende bøger - i en af bøgerne siges det, at Mara et til stede da Jabba the Hutt dræbes. * Obi-Wan Kenobi er blandt hovedpersonerne i de første fire episoder. Obi-Wan er den mester der oplærer Anakin. * Padmé Amidala er Naboos dronning og senere senator på Coruscant. * Palpatine er det politiske overhovede i senatet på Coruscant. * Prinsesse Leia er en af hovedpersonerne i IV, V og VI og en af de øverste i oprørsalliancen. Hun er bror til Luke Skywalker og bliver gift med Han solo i en efterfølgende bøger, hvor hun også bliver Statsoverhoved af Den Nye Republik og får tre børn. * Qui-Gon Jinn er den Jedi der optræner Obi-Wan Kenobi. Qui-Gon er desuden også ham der får øje på Anakin, og agter at få ham oplært som Jedi. * R2-D2 en astro-droide, der ligesom C-3PO er med i alle seks film. Den er inspireret af droiderne fra filmen Silent Running. * Sebulba er en af de mest populære deltagere i podracerløbene. * Shmi Skywalker er Anakin Skywalkers mor. Hun bor som slave på planeten Tatooine. * Watto er en skrothandler på Tatooine, der ejer Anakin og Shmi Skywalker. * Yoda er en af de største Jedi'er på sin tid. Hans race er ukendt. Yoda bliver i alt 877 år. Men der er naturligvis mange flere personer, også i filmene, som man vil støde på. Steder Alle lokationer og steder der findes i Star Wars, befinder sig i Star Wars Galaksen. Hele galaksen rummet mange tusinde systemer, og man ser kun et meget lille udvalg af disse, i filmene og andre historier. Blandt dem man ser er: * Alderaan som er Bail Organa og Leia Organas hjemplanet. * Bespin er en gasgigant som man Han Solo, Prinsesse Leia, C-3PO og R2-D2 rejser til i The Empire Strikes Back. I Cloud City møder de her Lando Calrissian. * Coruscant kan man opfatte som en form for hovedstad for alle systemerne. Alt politik og lovgivning foregår for mange systemer fra et senat, der netop er lokaliseret på Coruscant. Det siges også at Jediorderen blev oprettet her. * Dagobah er det lille system, med sumpede områder og skov. * Dantooine er en forhenværende oprørsk base-planet med mange skov-områder og åbne flader. * Dødsstjernen er en gigantisk rumstation, og samtidig et gigantisk våben, der ejes og drives af Det Galaktiske Imperium. Dødsstjernen siges at være på størrelse med mindre måne, men dens laserstråle har slagkraft nok til at udrydde en hel planet. * Geonosis er i Attack of the Clones opholdssted for seperatisterne. * Kamino er en planet hvor en folk der har specialiseret sig i at klone bor og arbejder. Kamino er planet hvor det meste af overfladen er hav. Indbyggerne bor i bygninger der principmæssigt kan minde om olieboreplatforme, men de har langt fra samme udseende. * Kashyyyk er hjemplanet for wookierne, herunder den legendariske Chewbacca. * Naboo er hjemplanet for bl.a. Padmé Amidala og hendes familie. Planeten virker på mange områder som jorden med græs, skove og hav. Dog findes den mærkværdige undervandsby Otoh Gunga på Naboo. * Tatooine er en planet med en overflade bestående af ørken. Tatooine er opholdssted for mange kriminelle og flygtninge, og der foregår også megen kriminalitet, som f.eks. slavehandel. Tatooine er Anakin Skywalkers hjemplanet. Der findes flere lokationer i historierne, og endnu flere i Expanded Universe. Star Wars-tv-serie Det blev i april 2005 annonceret af George Lucas, at Lucasfilm arbejder på en tv-serie, der foregår i Star Wars-universet. Serien vil foregå i det 19-årige tidsrum imellem de to film Star Wars III: Revenge of the Sith og Star Wars IV: A New Hope. Serien vil ikke omhandle hovedrollerne fra filmene, men den vil derimod fokusere på mindre karakterer i universet. Det er dog ikke udelukket, at visse af de kendte karakterer vil få mindre biroller i serien. Serien forventes klar i 2008. Fanfiktion Der findes megen fanfiktion der omhandler Star Wars. Det kan være alt fra historier der egentlig ikke har andet at gøre med Star Wars end at det finder sted i Star Wars-galaksen, og helt frem til at udvide scener i selve filmene. I mellem dette er der også nogle der skriver historier, der muligvis involverer glimt eller lidt interaktion med heltene fra den oprindelige trilogi. Computerspil Der findes mange computerspil, hvor historien og miljøet er inspireret af, og udspiller sig i, Star Wars-universet. Herunder * Jedi Knight-serien * Dark Forces-serien * Star Wars: Galaxies, det populære MMORPG fra Sony Online Entertainment * Star Wars: Republic Commando * Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds * Star Wars: Empire At War * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic-serien * Star Wars: Battlefront I & II Se også * Star Wars-tidslinje * Enheder i Star Wars Eksterne henvisninger *Star Wars Fanon Wiki Kategori:Star Wars